1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an LCD apparatus having a high display quality and a method of manufacturing the same through simplified and reduced process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus, generally, displays an image using liquid crystal. In order to display an image, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly for providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate and liquid crystal interposed between the first and second substrates.
The first substrate includes a plurality of first electrodes, and the second substrate includes a second electrode facing the first electrodes. Each of the first electrodes receives a different pixel voltage from each other and the second electrode receives a common voltage having a substantially uniform level. The liquid crystal has a light transmittance varied in accordance with an intensity of an electric filed applied between the first and second electrodes. That is, the LCD apparatus may display an image by adjusting the light transmittance of the liquid crystal.
In general, a display quality of the LCD apparatus is greatly affected by a cell gap between the first and second substrates. In order to uniformly maintain the cell gap between the first and second substrates, the LCD panel includes a spacer, for example, such as a ball spacer having a spherical shape, a column spacer and so on, disposed between the first and second substrates.
The ball spacer comprising isopropyl alcohol is formed on the first or second substrates through a dispersal process, and the column spacer is also formed on the first or second substrates through a patterning process of a photoresist layer. The first substrate is combined with the second substrate after forming the ball or column spacers.
However, a conventional LCD apparatus needs a lot of processes so as to form the ball or column spacers. As a result, a manufacturing cost of the LCD apparatus may increase.